


The First Dance

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Prompto was invited to a gala at the Citadel, but he never felt so out of place. Stepping outside, he thought he would get some alone time and fresh air. What he didn't expect was to find a tall, handsome, silver haired man also out there, looking rather lonely.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ravus Nox Fleuret
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> To start off my first day for Rare Pairs week, I went with the prompt First Meetings. Hope you enjoy!

Prompto had never felt so out of place before. Here he was at a royal ball, but he really felt like he didn't belong. Sure, he was friend's with Noctis, and he was the one who insisted he come, but he still felt awkward. Aside from Noctis, Prompto didn't know anyone else. Well, unless he didn't count Ignis and Gladio, but he still had barely talked to them.

It was nice of Noctis to give him a good suit to wear and everything, but at the end of the day he was still just a regular old Prompto. A commoner at a royal ball simply because he was best friends with the prince.

With a deep breath he moved through the crowds, trying to get towards a door leading outside. Noctis was off talking with other nobles no doubt, so he wouldn't miss Prompto if he slipped out for a few minutes. He wasn't planning to leave, he knew he was too good of a friend to do that. All he needed was some fresh air to help clear his head and maybe the anxiety that was building up in his chest.

He finally moved past the rest of the people and nearly stumbled out the door, leading to the gardens. Met with fresh nighttime air, he felt like he could finally breathe. Moving a bit further out he noticed that someone else was standing there.

Prompto felt like his breath was taken away as he stared at the other man. He had silvery hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight, and a solemn expression that made him look completely dreamy. Just from the one glance, Prompto felt his heart flutter.

The man seemed to take notice of Prompto stared, causing him to jump. "Oh, um! Sorry for staring! I just, uh, I didn't expect to see anyone else out here."

"No worries," the man replied. "I assume you needed to take time away from the party?"

"Yeah, just wanted some fresh air and stuff. Felt a bit stuffy, y'know?"

"Yes, it was rather stuffy in there," the man said with a nod. "I suppose these balls are not your thing? I don't think I ever noticed you before."

" _Aw crap, I guess it makes sense other noble people wouldn't know who I am. Noct's probably to a million of these and everyone knows each other,"_ Prompto thought to himself with a sigh. " _He doesn't seem upset though… so maybe it's okay."_

He then gave his answer out loud to the taller man. "Yeah, first time for everything right? Noct, I mean Prince Noctis, he invited me. We're um, we became friends at school. Been friends ever since high school."

The man smirked. "Who would have thought that Prince Noctis actually had it in him to make a friend."

"Hey! He isn't as cold as people rumor he is, y'know!" Prompto retorted. "When you actually get to know him, he's actually a really nice guy."

"Oh I know he is that, but I meant I didn't expect him to be good in those social situations. Shall I say, he always seems rather…"

"Socially awkward?" Prompto filled in quietly, looking around to make sure no one was here to listen to them speaking about Noctis in such ways.

"Yes, that would be a way to put it. But you seem quite the opposite of him."

Prompto shifted a little, starting to feel uncertain. "Uh, is that a bad thing?"

The man shook his head. "Not at all. I just find it rather intriguing. You are quite bold to so casually royal with people of high status. It must take a lot of courage."

Prompto relaxed, seeing that this man still had no annoyance towards him. "Well you know, I just like to treat everyone fairly. I wasn't like the other people at school that just saw Noctis as a prince first. I saw him as a person first, cause that's what people should do."

At that moment someone else stepped outside and Promtpo turned around to see that it was Noctis. "Oh, there you are Prom. I was wondering where you went. I see you found Ravus too."

"Yeah we were just getting fresh air and-" Prompto stopped, turning from Noctis and back to the silver haired man. He almost felt foolish for not realizing it sooner. "Wait, your Ravus? Prince of Tenebrae Ravus?"

Noctis laughed. "You didn't notice?"

"No! I did not realize!" Prompto whispered in a hushed voice, his face starting to burn red.

Ravus chuckled lightly as he walked over. "Does it matter? I thought you said you treat people as people first. My status shouldn't mean anything."

"Well yeah, but I just feel stupid for not even noticing."

"It's not a problem. It wouldn't be the first time I have gone unnoticed by the public eye," Ravus answered. "But, is there something that you needed, Noctis?"

Noctis shrugged. "I was just wondering where Prompto went. They just brought out some more food to the buffet and thought he would want to check out the dessert ."

Prompto's face lit up, forgetting his embarrassment. "Oh dessert! That sounds great!"

Prompto ran back into the ballroom and headed for the buffet table, looking over the treats that had been brought out. He was focused on deciding what to eat when he noticed Ravus came over to look as well. Carefully Prompto moved a little closer, clearing his throat as he did.

"Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, go ahead," Ravus answered.

"Why did you even talk to me? I'm just a nobody. I mean, like no one knows who I am so I didn't think really anyone would want to talk to me."

Ravus shook his head before offering a small smile. Seeing this tall and handsome man smile, it almost seemed like something that was forbidden. It actually was enough to make Prompto's heart flutter. "You are not a nobody, you are by far the more entertaining person here. Besides, I think your words of wisdom should go both ways. If you treat me as a person, then I should do the same. You've already made my evening much more enjoyable, but if anyone is the nobody it is me"

"What? No way! You're not a nobody! I know what I said about the prince stuff, but you are one! And your sister is Lady Lunafreya. So I would say you're pretty far from being a nobody."

"I would say being Luna's sister is what makes me a nobody," Ravus muttered.

Prompto didn't get it. He was only a pleb, so maybe it was going over his head, but he couldn't understand why Ravus would think that way. Sure Lunafreya was the Oracle, but why would that make Ravus any lesser of a person? He was still the prince, the next in line for the throne. But Ravus still had such a lonely face when he spoke, the distance in his eyes pushed him away from everyone else at the party.

" _Maybe there is something to it, but I still don't really get it…_ " Prompto sighed to himself in thought.

"So uh, are you going to go back outside or uh something? I mean like, what's your plan for the rest of this evening?"

"I don't know. But if I may be honest," Ravus turned to look at Prompto. "I would like to spend the evening with you. It's strange… but your energy that you bring is unlike anything else I've encountered before. It's… I would say I find it pleasant."

"Uh-Oh, well if you say so," Prompto replied nervously. There was no way in all of Eos that he was going to say no to Ravus. Not only cause how entranced he was by the man, but also he couldn't imagine saying no to the prince of Tenebrae. He was sure he would die if he did that.

The two stood for a while by the dessert table. Neither of them spoke at first, but eventually Prompto gathered up a few more treats and turned to face Ravus.

"You want to go sit at one of the tables for now? Rest our feet and stuff?"

"It sounds good to me."

The two made their way to one of the currently empty tables and sat down. Ravus folded his hands, leaning forward on the table a little. "So tell me Prompto, what is it you like to do?"

"Me? Well, I enjoy playing video games, and taking photos. Two of my biggest hobbies I guess."

"Ah, you're a photographer then? Do you have any portfolios?"

Prompto raised an eyebrow. "You want to see my work?"

"Of course. If it is a hobby of yours, it must mean it is quite important."

Prompto blushed a little, but turned his head away so Ravus couldn't see it. He breathed in a few times before he looked back and pulled out his phone. "Okay! I guess I could show you some of my work."

Prompto scooted his chair closer and held out his phone so Ravus could see it. He opened one of his photo albums that was mainly of sunsets and the land around Insomnia. He flicked through them, sometimes explaining how exactly took the photo.

Eventually he stopped and looked at Ravus, internally freaking out how close they sat together now. "Sorry. I guess all my technical terms probably are a bit confusing. Heh… I get a bit carried away when talking about this stuff."

"There's no problem with that. It shows your passion, and I must say it's very strong. I may not know half of the terms you speak of, but I can see it on your face that they make you happy."

Once more Prompto cheeks started to heat up again. "Th-Thanks. I got more I could show, but um, what about you?"

Ravus tilted his head slightly. "What about me?"

"Well what do you like? What are your hobbies?"

"I see," Ravus answered softly. "No one's ever asked me before, so I'm afraid I don't have any answer for you right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Prompto sighed as he lowered his head.

"No matter, I'll gladly see more photos that you have to offer."

"Alright! Let's see what else I got!"

Prompto was going through more photos when the music around them died down. Someone then made an announcement that the main dancing would commence soon and the musicians began to warm up for their next piece.

Ravus pushed himself out of his seat and then offered his hand out to Prompto. "Prompto, if it is not too much of me to ask, may I have this dance?"

Prompto barely had any time to process, not even realizing that he was already reaching out to take Ravus's hand. "Sure thing."

They headed out onto the dance floor and Prompto could feel his heart racing. It pounded heavily and loudly against his chest, he was sure Ravus could hear it.

Carefully Ravus placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder and took his other hand into his own. They waited a moment before the music started up, and that was when Prompto couldn't hold in his nervousness anymore.

"I can't dance," he hissed between his teeth, trying not to be too loud. "I mean I don't know how to fancy dance like everyone else. Noct didn't get any time for me to have lessons."

Ravus only smiled at Prompto. "No worries. All you must do is follow my lead. I believe you can learn as we go along."

When the music started Ravus led in the slow dance. Prompto did his best to follow along with how Ravus moved. They staggered a bit at first, with Prompto being the cause since he was still figuring things out. But Ravus never stopped or looked annoyed. With a few more steps Prompto finally was able to follow the rhythm of the music. Prompto found himself staring at Ravus, who smiled gentle back at him.

Prompto let the warmth from the smile encompass him. It helped him remain calm, but there was also something else that Prompto noticed. He hadn't realized it before, but Ravus actually had two different colored eyes. One a light shade of blue and the other purple.

Prompto continued to look up, almost getting lost in the moment. Until his inner thoughts reminded him that he was embarrassed as well. Ravus was still so much taller than him, he was so much more of everything.

"How are you faring?" Ravus asked as they continued to move around the dance floor.

"Fine. I think," Prompto replied. His voice came out a little softer than he would have liked it to, but he couldn't control that.

"I think you are doing perfectly fine," Ravus said just as the music finished. "I am honored to have you for my dance partner."

Prompto squeaked, his face no doubt gushing red at this point. "I, uh… I'll be r-right back!"

He bolted away from Ravus and ran to where he saw Noctis was. Thankfully he was off to the side from where most of the people were. Even with that, he gave Noctis a little push until they were out of hearing range of anyone else nearby.

"Dude! I gotta tell you something!"

"And what's that?"

"I think I am in love with someone who is way way waaaay out of my league. Like super hot and stuff. What do I do?!"

Noctis stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. Prompto frowned, not so happy at Noctis's reaction.

"I'm serious! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not. It's just funny that you are overthinking it. Ravus isn't out of your league, don't put yourself down so much."

"How'd you know it was Ravus?!" Prompto gasped.

"Dude... really?" Noctis asked. "One; you just admitted it, and two; I saw you two dancing together. It's not that hard to see."

Prompto was ready to tell him he was wrong. He was so wrong. There was no way in all of Eos that Ravus liked him. Prompto opened his mouth, ready to tell Noctis that when he decided to glance back across the room.

Ravus was no longer standing in the middle of the dance floor, but instead back at the table they were sitting at before. The warm, glowing smile on his face was gone, and all that was left was the cold and expressionless look. It was the look he had first seen on Ravus, making that lonely and distant air around him.

He faced Noctis with a heavy sigh. "But I don't even know what to say."

"Prom, I've known Ravus for most of my life and I have never seen him smile like that before. You made him smile by just being you."

Prompto smiled, thankful to know that Noctis was always a good supportive friend. "Right. Thanks, Noct. I guess I'll go and try or something. There'll be more dancing tonight right?"

"Yup, and even if there wasn't I would make sure there would be," Noctis replied with the slightest smug look. "Now you go and talk to him."

Prompto laughed before headed back out across the floor to where Ravus was. "Uh hey," he said as he sat down. "Thanks for the dance before. I really had fun."

"It's not a problem," Ravus answered. "It was fun for me as well."

Prompto noticed that Ravus had his hands resting on the table. With one deep breath, he took a chance and reached out to place one of his hands over one of Ravus's. "So, I was thinking, if you wanted, maybe we could dance again?"

With his other free hand, Ravus placed it over Prompto's, enclosing his hand between his two. "I think I'd like that."

Prompto's heart lit up when he saw Ravus's smile return. Maybe Noctis was right after all. Maybe he was the one that could make Ravus smile that way. If that was true maybe Ravus was making him smile in ways he hadn't before.


End file.
